When Things Come Crashing Down
by Avsfan
Summary: When something terrible happens to Tyler will Val get to tell him how she feels or is it too late...
1. Default Chapter

The morning sun crept down the hall and woke the young man up 

The morning sun crept down the hall and woke the young man up. Tyler Connell pulled his head out of the soft pillow. He wiped the drool off his chin as he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read 6:00 AM. "Great," he said to himself " another boring day of teachers on your back and nasty cafeteria food, yuck!" He pulled out what he was going to where that day, a Kingsport Cobras Football T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and sleepily wondered down the hall to his bathroom. After a quick shower he dressed and eating a bowl of cereal down in the kitchen. He realized that he was going to be late if he didn't leave the house now. He gulped the rest of the cereal down and grabbed his book bag. He quickly kissed is mother good-bye and hurried out the door and into his xterra. When he looked into his rear view mirror to see if he was clear to back out he realized he had forgot to shave. "No big deal," he thought. It didn't look too bad it just made him look more rugged. He started his yellow xterra and headed for school. 

Soon he parked his xterra and headed for the entrance. When he was at his locker Jamie made some remark about his "beard" but Tyler was too tired to hear him. Jamie repeated what he had said louder so Tyler could awake form the trance he was in. "Hey nice beard, T!" Tyler woke up, "Uh, what?" "I said nice beard!" repeated Jamie. "Oh, this," he said rubbing his face "It's not a beard it's just a 24 hour shadow." "What's wrong?" asked Hank. "Nothing I just over slept, that's all." "It looks good." They both said. "Now it's just a matter of if a certain girl likes it!" teased Hank. "What girl?" replied Tyler? "What girl!" Jamie gasped. "You know, the girl with blonde shoulder length hair, she's a cheerleader, she's an EMT, her name is Val, hopelessly obsessed with staring at her." "Oh, her", Tyler said jokingly. Tyler saw Val approaching them and quickly changed the subject. "Sow Hank," Tyler said quickly, " Do we have football practice tonight?" "Yea, man, we have practice every night." Said Hank a little worried. "Hey guys!" Val said. All three men were surprised by her voice. Tyler turned back to his locker. "Hey Val. I have to show you something!" Jamie said excitedly. Jamie turned Tyler around so he was facing Val. "Check out T's "shadow!" Tyler just smiled shyly. "If you are referring to the fact that it looks like Tyler hasn't shaved in a few days I think it looks very cool, it makes him look more rugged, if you ask me." Val flashed Tyler one of her famous smiles that he just loved. "Well T, everyone likes it." Jamie said, disappointed that his teasing spree was over. "Well, I don't know about you two but I'm going to be late if I stay any longer so peace out!" Hand said as he turned down the hall. "Yea, I'll see you guys. Tyler said to Jamie and Val. 

Val hurried off to history. She grabbed a seat, sat down and started to daydream. She dreamt about Tyler, the subject never changed. If it was at all possible he becomes more and more attractive every day, she thought to herself. "You know what."… "Ill tell him how I feel." "No, no, no bad idea she argued. "You don't just tell one of your best friends that you are helplessly in love into reality by the quiz that was handed to her. 

Tyler sat, uneasy in his chair. He would not be able to concentrate if his life depended on it. The paper in front of him, full of math problems, was bare. Tyler was great at math, but he just couldn't help thinking about Val. Her and her beautiful blonde hair, that long gray skirt that went down to her ankles, and that little pink shirt. What was up with that? Was she trying to torture him by showing off something that he have, a prize that could not be won? Yes, he knew that he could never have her because she just thought of him as a "friend," nothing than a stupid, lousy friend! Tyler became frustrated. "This is pathetic… I'm pathetic, I'm king of the jocks and overachiever and I can't tell a girl how I feel! Wait, she's not a girl, she's more like a goddess!" "I hate this!" he said aloud and people turned around to stare at him. "What are you looking at?" 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. when bad things Happen to good people

Authors Note: Okay people, I'm new to the writing stories part on fanfiction 

Authors Note: Okay people, I'm new to the writing stories part on fanfiction. I hoped you liked the first chapter. And if your wondering yes, I am in the Shawn Ashmore group. Oh, and the phone conversation between Val and Catie is kind of confusing, all Catie's lines are in italics and Val's are plain. This is the second chapter and it will get more dramatic, I promise. So here it is…. 

Later that Night at the Station 

It wasn't a 24-hour shift, no they were just working until Hank and Jamie would come and take over and work the nightshift. Tyler was exhausted from football practice. He had fallen asleep and was sprawled out on the couch with Val sitting next to him. She glanced at the clock, there was only ten minutes left in their shift nor did she care, she could spend eternity sitting there next to him. Val listened to Tyler's rhythmic breathing. His stubble now looked as if his face had fine sand covering it. She loved it. All day she felt so stupid because she could not control herself enough to keep from staring. It added more to him and that was the last thing she needed was to have him become even sexier than he already was. She found herself longing to be in his arms. "Those beautiful, strong arms," Val thought aloud. "What." Tyler said half asleep, "What about arms?" "Oh," Val said, highly embarrassed, "I was just talking to myself." "Um, Tyler, I have to tell you something." She paused to gather up enough courage and braced herself, as she was about to hit the rock bottom of reality. "Tyler, what would you say if I told you I was in lo-" she was cut off by Hank and Jamie as they burst into the commons. "Hey, what's up you guys?" Hank said. "Nothing, except I'm gonna head on home now that you two finally got here!" replied Tyler. "Oh, Val what were you going to tell me?" "Oh that, it was nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow." She said flatly now that all her courage disappeared as fast as it appeared. 

It was ten thirty when Val walked in the door of her one story house that she was forced to move into against her own volition. She lazily plopped down onto the sofa and started to reflect on the days' events. The phone interrupted her. 

"Oh, hey Catie." 

"What's up? You sound bummed." 

"Nothing, I'm just tired." 

" Okay, what was up with Tyler and the no shaving thing? Is it the knew style for the jocks?" 

"No, I don't know. He said he overslept." 

"I think he's trying to try a new look. I thought it looked good." 

"Are you trying to move in on my man?" 

"Ew, heck no. I would never go for a guy as stupid and jock like Tyler." 

"I know, I was just kidding." 

"Oh, speaking of Tyler, Have you told him how you feel?" 

"No, not yet. I was about to but Hank and your little friend interrupted me." 

"Jamie? Yeah, he can be a nuisance sometimes". 

"Yeah, exactly." 

"But you are going to tell him right?" 

"With you around I don't seem to have a choice, do I?" 

"Dang straight." 

Tyler was just about to leave the station when the alarm sounded. He decided that he would go along even though his shift had ended. The emergency was a huge, multi car accident in the middle of a busy intersection. There were no police officers to block the oncoming traffic and Jamie guessed it was probably a busy night for them, considering it was a Friday. As Tyler made his way over to an injured woman he heard Hank scream his name. He whirled around just in time to see a small car speeding towards him. 

Please Review 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The worst is yet to come

Author's Note: I'm back! Now this is the third chapter. I better get someviews on this or I'm not posting again. Well here it is.  
  
  
  
As Tyler made his way over to an injured woman, he heard Hank scream hiame. He  
  
whirled around just in time to see a small car speeding towards him. Thar slammed on  
  
its brakes but it was too late. It smashed into the young man causing hio flip over the  
  
small automobile and crash hard into the pavement. The vehicle sped awand Tyler was  
  
left lying there squirming around and letting out small anguished cries oain. Both  
  
Hank and Jamie sprinted over to their friend's side. Tyler was trying hiest to hide the  
  
pain, anyone could see that, but still tears ran down his face. As Jamient to roll Tyler  
  
onto his back he noticed when he pulled his hand from Tyler's side hilove was covered  
  
in blood. "Hank, I think he has a side wound." Hank ripped Tyler's shirff and noticed a  
  
gash that looked about a foot long and was pouring out blood. "Jamie, stohe bleeding,  
  
I'll try to stabilize him. "Man, look at his knee," Hank said quietly. Hinee looked  
  
trashed. It was all deformed. As Hank slipped the neck brace around Tyler'eck he let  
  
out a small cry. He had gotten really quiet and was having difficultreathing. Jamie  
  
slipped an oxygen mask over Tyler's sweaty face. After they stabilized hior the ride  
  
they loaded him up. The ambulance sped towards the hospital. "Hank," Jamialled,  
  
"Let me barrow your cell phone. I'm gonna call Val and tell her to meet ut the  
  
hospital." Jamie with shaking hand dialed Val's number.  
  
Val was still on the phone with Catie when she heard her call waiting.  
  
"Oh Catie, can you hang on it's my other line."  
  
"Hello" Val asked  
  
"Val?"  
  
"Yes, this is she"  
  
"Um, this is Jamie, I have some bad news."He paused choking back tears.  
  
"Tyler had been hit by a car."  
  
"Oh, my gosh."  
  
"Meet us at the hospital okay?"  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Val told Catie to meet her at the hospital. Val grabbed her keys and fleut the door, not  
  
even bothering to leave a note for her parents who were gone on their  
Friday night date.  
  
Val arrived at the trauma center even before Hank and Jamie were there. Shtarted to  
  
pace by the door. Then she saw the squad's ambulance pull up. A team ooctors outside  
  
met them. As they rolled Tyler's lifeless body into the center they passed  
Val. Her heart  
  
felt as if it had stopped at the sight of Tyler. His shirt was off,  
exposing a bandage on his  
  
side that was soaked in blood. His shaking hands had dry blood on them anis pant leg  
  
was cut all the way up to his thigh because of his injured knee. His facad a number of  
  
scraps on it one was a giant one on his forehead that dripped blood alown his face. Val  
  
couldn't breathe. How could something this awful happen to sweet, caring  
Tyler? What  
  
could he have done to deserve this? 


	4. An unexpected Detail

Author's Note: The last chapter had so many spelling errors because stupid fanfiction  
  
smashed all my words together. It wasn't my fault people. This chapter is not the best  
  
thing you'll ever read but you know what.  
  
Everyone sat in pure silence. Tyler's parents sat and cried softly to themselves while the  
  
group of scared teenagers sat in pure shock. A million thoughts raced through Val's  
  
mind. "What if he were to die" that would be the end of it. Tyler was the only reason that  
  
kept her going; if he were to leave her she wouldn't be able to take his death or anything  
  
else for that matter. Finally a doctor came out. He walked over to Tyler's parents and  
  
started to fill them in on their son's condition. "It's pretty serious. There are prepping him  
  
for surgery right now. We have discovered that he is internally bleeding. X- rays show  
  
that Tyler has two dislocated ribs and one has punctured one of his organs. We need to  
  
stop the bleeding as soon as possible. As for Tyler's other injuries, his right knee is  
  
shattered. What we'll have to do his reconstruct it as best as possible but we might have  
  
to replace the joint with metal one and some screws, but nothing of the sort has been  
  
confirmed yet. Tyler has a side wound that is pretty serious, we have stopped the  
  
bleeding and stitched it up, as for Tyler's other cuts they weren't too serious. After the  
  
surgery, we will be moving Tyler to ICU where a team of doctors can stay with him at all  
  
hours. It is on the next two floors and you can wait in the waiting room up there. I have to  
  
perform your son's surgery, I'll give you another update on Tyler's condition as soon as  
  
possible." The parent's just stood there, not what to do next. Val cried, Catie cried, Jamie  
  
sat, and Hank stood. They all worried about their poor friend whose life could end at any  
  
moment. After a tense five hour wait the doctor finally came out. "The surgery was  
  
successful but Tyler is in a very unstable condition. He slipped into a coma, but right now  
  
that's a good thing he can't feel any of the pain. You can see him now." The doctor  
  
finished those words and left the room, which really nobody was in. The ICU was only  
  
for family, but after the nurse saw how miserable Val looked and catching an evil glare  
  
from Catie she allowed only them. The two slowly proceeded into Tyler's room. The  
  
room was filled with machines that kept the poor young man alive. Catie gasped at the  
  
site of Tyler. There he was, lying on the bed, lifelessly. Tubes caring what not in to  
  
Tyler's body, were all over is arms. Val wanted to take his pain, she just couldn't stand to  
  
see him in this state. Tyler had stitches on his forehead. Val took his lifeless hand in hers  
  
and gently kissed it before turning towards the door. Catie was filled with rage. "How  
  
could someone possibly do this to another human being and just leave them for dead in  
  
the middle of the street?" She made sure that she said that to herself, there was no telling  
  
how Val might take it. It was now about four in the morning and the friends were  
  
exhausted. They said goodbye to Tyler's parents and assured them that they would keep  
  
them in their prayers. As the four friends were walked out the door and out into the  
  
parking lot they had noticed a black car pull up right beside them. The car had a huge  
  
dent in the hood and had blood smeared across the window. They knew what it was, it  
  
was the car that had hit Tyler. But what they weren't expecting was who the driver was.  
  
It was Dean; yes Lean Dean the rebound machine. "Hey, uh, Hank how's he doing?" he  
  
asked nervously. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Catie screamed. "You hit innocent  
  
person with your car and you have don't stop and then you have the nerve to show up and  
  
ask how he's doing?" "I swear I didn't see him!" Dean cried. "I would never hit  
  
anybody." "Why didn't you stop?" Hank shot. "I was scared, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Oh, so you just leave them there, huh!" Jamie interjected. "Hank, please, tell me, is he  
  
okay?" Dean pleaded. "No," he answered flatly, "he only has a thirty percent chance of  
  
making it through the night." "Oh, no, what have I done." Dean broke down in tears,  
  
which Val would have guessed, by the look of him was not the first time that night.  
  
"Come on you guys, lets go home." 


End file.
